Inui Juice
Inui created several Inui Juices as punishment for his teammate's failures. Most of these juices are only seen in the anime. Inui Juices *'Inui Special Vegatable Juice' *'Penal-Tea' **This drink is red and spicy. Just looking at it sends people to the depths of terror. (As described by Kikumaru Eiji and Oshitari Yuushi.) **Drinkers have described it to be thick and slimy in consistency. **The name is a pun on penalty. *'Aozu (Blue Vinegar)' **This drink has been the only one to cause both Inui and Fuji Shuusuke to black out. *'Iwashi Mizu (Sardine Water)' **The name is a pun on the word Iwashimizu meaning spring water. In Japanese, iwashi means sardine. **It is made from freshly squeezed sardines. *'KoOHiI (Powder Evil Secret Stomach)' **The name is a pun on how Japanese people pronounce coffee. **It contains 30 times the caffeine as coffee, and the same amount of Vitamin C as 30 melons. *'Kōra (Turtle Blood)' **The name is a pun on how the Japanese pronounce Cola (Coke Cola). **It is made from the collagen-filled blood of a turtle complete with its shell *'Inui's Curse' **Not actually an Inui Juice, but a Yakiniku sauce. *'Ging'ale (You Can Die)' **The name is a pun on how Japanese people pronounce Gingerale. **This juices name is actually pronounced as Sinjyaaruu. **This was created through Inui and Yanagi's collaboration. **It has only ever been drunk by the Rikkai Dai's Tennis Club members minus Yukimura and Yanagi. *There are two more unknown Inui Juices Anime Only *'Inui Juice Deluxe' *'Golden Power Remix Inui Juice' **It is stated to have similar content to the Inui's Special Vegetable Juice with the addition of several new ingredients. One of the new ingredients is (highly probably) a golden beetle found in a field. *'Improved Penal-Tea' *'Special Improved Deluxe Penal Tea' **Unlike the original Penal-Tea, this version is purple in color and it bubbles over the pitcher it is in. *'Revised special golden power remix Inui-Juice Neo' *'Inui Juice Special High Grade Deluxe' *'Inui Hyper Remix Juice' **The person who drinks this will have a better memory, and will become hot-blooded. **It does not appear to taste bad. **The effects last for a week. *'Modified Inui Hyper Remix Juice' **Much like the original the person who drinks this will become hot-blooded. **Unlike the original, it leaves a bad aftertaste. **The effects last for a week. *'Revised Special Golden Power Remix Inui-Juice Neo' *'Akazu (Red Vinegar)' **Like Aozu is blue, Akazu is red. *'Improved Akazu' ** Unlike the original Akazu, which is red, this one is a dark reddish violet. *'Super Royal Inui Juice Z ' **A blend of Akazu and Aozu *'Inui Juice Plus One' **The only victim of this drink has so far been Shishido Ryo of Hyoutei Academy. *'Matcha (Demon Tea)' **The name is a pun on Powdered Tea, which is called Matcha in Japanese; it is the type used in tea ceremonies. Movie/OVA Only **'DaKiMaKuRa, KiZaMaKuRa, UdeMaKuRa' **DaKiMaKuRa is colored Green, KiZaMaKuRa is colored Blue and UdeMaKuRa is colored Orange. This juices is shown in the mid-ending part of the Prince of Secrets OVA of New prince of Tennis whom Inui made with Yanagi Renji. *'Special Remixed Version, Upgraded Inui Vegetable Juice' **A rainbow colored drink shown in the early parts of Atobe's Gift Progression of Inui Juices Manga *'Inui Special Vegatable Juice' - Chapter 46 *'Penal-Tea' - Chapter 83 *'Aozu' - Chapter 158 *'Iwashi Mizu' - Chapter 237 *'KoOHiI' - Chapter 344 *'Kōra' - Chapter 344 *'Inui's Curse'- Chapter 344 *'Ging'ale' - Prince of Tennis Pair Puri ~ Volume 9 Anime *'Inui Special Vegetable Juice' - Episode 9: *'Inui Juice Deluxe' - Episode 23: *'Golden Power Remix Inui Juice' - Episode 23: *'Penal-Tea' - Episode 38: *'Improved Penal-Tea' - Episode 39: *'Special Improved Deluxe Penal-Tea' - Episode 39: *'Revised special golden power remix Inui-Juice Neo' - Episode 44: *'Inui Juice Special High Grade Deluxe' - Episode 53: *'Inui Hyper Remix Juice' - Episode 64: *'Modified Inui Hyper Remix Juice' - Episode 64: *'Revised Special Golden Power Remix Inui-Juice Neo' - Episode 64: *'Aozu' - Episode 87: Prince of Bowling/Prince of Tennis Special *'Akazu' - Episode 87: Prince of Bowling/Prince of Tennis Special *'Improved Akazu' - Episode 98: Prince of Billiards *'Super Royal Inui Juice Z' - Episode 98: Prince of Billiards *'Special Remix Version Upgraded Inui Vegetable Juice' - Movie: Atobe's Gift *'Marvelous Surprise Inui Juice Excellent' - A Day on Survival Mountain OVA *'Iwashi Mizu' - Prince of Tennis OVA 7: Prince of Beach Volleyball *'KoOHiI '- Prince of Tennis OVA 20: Prince of Yakiniku *'Kōra' - Prince of Tennis OVA 20: Prince of Yakiniku *'Inui's Curse' - Prince of Tennis OVA 20: Prince of Yakiniku *'Matcha' - Prince of Tennis ~Messages from Past and Future~ Episode 3: The Prince of Naniwa, The Second Act *'Inui Juice Plus One' - Prince of Tennis PairPuri~ Episode 6: I don't understand your feelings! *'DaKiMaKuRa' - New Prince of Tennis OVA 7: Prince of Secrets *'KiZaMaKuRa' - New Prince of Tennis OVA 7: Prince of Secrets *'UdeMaKuRa' - New Prince of Tennis OVA 7: Prince of Secrets Trivia *Fuji has shown to immune to Inui's Juice with the sole exception of Aozu. **Coincidentally, Fuji is part of the soundtrack group Aozu. *Mitsuya has made his own batch of Inui Juice in chapter 136. He flavoured the riceballs with the juice. The first victim to fall to this was Juzaburō Mōri. **This makes him the 3rd data tennis player to jump on Inui's Juice bandwagon. **Other victims included Oni, Kintaro, Fuji, Yukimura, and Ochi. **It is highly likely his is more deadly than Inui's or Yanagi's juice since Fuji couldn't handle it. *Currently, the known concoctions of Mitsuya include: Akuto Meshi, Punishment by Cessna, Mitsuya Cider, Danger Ale, Jellyfish Bath, Unknown Journey of Bitter Loneliness, and Ecsta-Tea. Recipes *Inui's Special Vegetable Juice: Recipe in fanbook 10.5 *Aozu: Recipe in fanbook 20.5 **1 1/2 tablespoons of Blue Hawaii (shaved ice syrup) **100 cc Soymilk **1 teaspoon Vinegar **1 tablespoon Lemon Juice **1 Dried Plum (no coloring) **1 teaspoon Grated Cheese **50 cc Water What is your favorite Inui Juice? Inui Special Vegetable Juice Inui Juice Deluxe Golden Power Remix Penal-Tea Improved Penal-Tea Special Improved Deluxe Penal-Tea Inui Juice Special High Grade Deluxe Inui Hyper Remix Juice Revised Special Golden Power Remix Neo Aozu Akazu Improved Akazu Super Royal Inui Juice Z Marvelous Surprise Inui Juice Excellent Iwashi Mizu Coooophee Kora Inui's Curse Plus One Ging'ale Gallery Coach Mifune suffering from Inui Juice.jpg InuiJuicePlusOne.png|Inui Juice Plus One Inui juices made for the Rikkai Dai team to try.png|Ging'ale One of Inui's many horible juices.png|Matcha 640px-Bbbb.jpg|The New Version of Inui Juice in New Prince of Tennis OVA 7 nl:Inui juice Category:Miscellaneous